


Needy

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard's little pet just wants to come.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short. But I promise I've got a really good one coming soon, if I can manage to finish it... ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Day three: dirty talk

Frank bobbed his head, moaning around Gerard’s cock.

“You wanna come, baby?” Gerard purred, running his fingers through the other man’s hair. “My pretty little slut wants to come with Daddy’s cock in his mouth?”

Frank gave a high whiny noise, looking up at Gerard with tearful, pleading eyes.

“Go ahead then, pet. Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me while you choke on my cock,” Gerard said. “Show me how much you love this.”


End file.
